


Counseling Ship of Cu

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Cu Chulainn is a many of many talents and has tried his hand at many occupations. In this world it was the reason he funded himself through college. Now he's got just the dream one even if he does still share a room with his college jerk roommate.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Counseling Ship of Cu

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Cu decided this was a very cushy job. A lot less hustle and bustle as it was when he was working for almost every part time slot available in town. Even if he only took a position once for a shift. The fact that it put him through an education was worth it. It didn’t matter that he was looked at in confusion every time someone found out his dream job in the past, but what can you do?

Well, if he was his roommate, then apparently make them want to question their life and cry if they didn’t take a swing at him for his words.

Cu met said roommate when the two of them were just out of their teen years. The stupid side of their early twenties. If anything, that ego of his roommate grew in front of Cu's eyes along with his not friendship with the other man. 

The man he hadn't run for the hills from since he first met him in school.

As you could guess, not anyone was able to put up with Gilgamesh Dayyanum. Enkidu Im was the best and only one for that. The only one Cu had ever heard called brother and counted on in the most respectful tones and fondness aside from the man’s parents. The school was just lucky that Cu Chulainn was made of sterner stuff than a picky and arrogant guy in the same space as him. It could have been worse. It could have been Medb using another aliases to catch him again. Hilariously, Cu was almost being paid to room with Gilgamesh with how many people he already sent packing in some way. It was almost like another scholarship.

The only thing he had to say to the man when he first saw him was “ _Never eat that Mapo Tofu shit in front of me and we can get along_ ,” he had been way too tired from a shift working around a priest he was thinking should have been a Torture and Interrogation Specialist in some secret army somewhere.

It was, apparently, the right thing to say. He got a “ _You are the most amusing Mongrel_ ,” for his troubles, but that wasn’t terrible.

Hell, Cu had to have made some impression for his roommate to volunteer (read: take over in being his guidance counselor) to help him with his goal of a dream job. He was actually going to work in the same field. It just happened to be a different target group. Cu didn't feel a mite bit sorry for the teachers who had to deal with Gilgamesh. Those bastards pretty much deserved it. Two thirds of the ones in his department were only prideful old idiots like his Rin's father. 

Cu could have gone a lifetime without ever meeting that moron. Rin was the only thing that ever came good from that man, Cu would bet all of Gilgamesh's ego on that.

(Cu doesn't think he could have chosen anything larger when he knows just how well and large Gilgamesh's ego is. It _rewrote reality_ on occasions.)

"Are you happy you graduated?" Enkidu was so much more personable than goldie ever was. Delighted for some odd reason every time they talked to him, like Cu passed some sort of weird test he wasn't even sure was supposed to even be there. 

"I'm more happy to be done with that job shadowing I had to do." Cu answered as he stretched. 

"You knew more about the clientele there than your supposed boss." Came the amused response from Enkidu. "Working at every place in the city at least once was more helpful than you ever expected, I suppose."

"It was something alright." Cu groaned back. 

And something it was, but nothing compared to Gilgamesh hauling him, Cu Chulainn, out with him _and_ Enkidu to make their own business as soon as they were done with schooling.

Cu got a " _What are you wasting my time for, hurry up you fool,_ " from Gilgamesh as soon as the day was over.

....he, also, woke up in a room in a completely different - pricier section of town even - mansion that he didn't remember falling asleep in furnished with all of his things and a lot of new - gaudy - things as well. 

" _Gil doesn't like leaving anything of his behind_ ," Enkidu had told him that morning. 

And, well, Cu decided it just wasn't worth it after that to argue. His bastard of a roommate was a sentimental one that was too shy to admit he had more than one friend. Cu could deal with the tsundere tendencies. He just had to think of Rin and he could call Gilgamesh her emotional cousin. 

......he still didn't get how this ended up with him as working under Gilgamesh's banner in his company. And he meant company. The man wanted to work in the same firm as him, while he - get this - ran an entire corporation in his spare time. 

.

* * *

.

Cu looked over at his fiancé as she looked over at the fishing boat on the pier.

"You work as a therapist. A respectable one that can work on general issues, but noted specialty of those recovering from a traumatic situation. Hospitals have you as an option for those that survive from accidents and losing someone they knew personally in them. So Cu, why do you have a fishing boat as an office when you could work in that fancy resort office that Goldie set both of your counseling offices in?" Rin demanded incredulously looking at the place Cu ws meant to make his regular office except in the winter season. 

"The atmosphere is a lot better Rin." Cu grinned at her.

"Tell me how." The dark haired beauty demanded firmly. She liked the elegance of that office. It had a taste that was beyond even her own family estate and felt warm

"My roommate works there with me." Cu mentioned as if that explained everything.

"So does Enkidu, he does physical therapy and counseling for those that suffered physical accidents that they need to recover from." Rin mentioned with an arched brow. She didn't do more than lean into him when he pulled her into a hug and rested his head on hers.

"And Gilgamesh is a marriage counselor, Rin. You've heard the things he has said to some couples at those fancy parties your parents take you to. Remember that?"

Rin turned green at the thought and clung onto Cu harder in that hug. She knew all too well how that man had time with words. "Point taken."

.

* * *

.

"And I don't even like this place anymore....." The client kept mumbling.

Cu just made his own ' _hmm_ ' noise to indicate he was listening. His attention more on them than he was the attaching of bait onto his hook to literally fish, but it looked all the more like he didn't notice, or care, that the man beside him was present. 

"...it's not like I am in a worse place..." The mumbling continued.

"Looks like this is good weather for fishing." Cu put in after a long pause. The grin on his face only half to do with the fact that he was being paid to do this job and get to practice a hobby of his at the same time. 

"It really is." The client said as he got lost looking into the waters where Cu's line was. The man was a lot more relaxed and talkative to him now than before. It was progress.

.

* * *

.

"I don't think there was a problem that I punched Tommy in the face, he was talking about my mom!" The little spitfire of a girl said as she raged next to him. 

"Did'ja land him in the hospital?" Cu mentioned as he spent the time reeling in something that caught the bait on his hook.

"No. He didn't deserve that." She mentioned sulkily. 

.

* * *

.

Hakuno looked at the office door, it read ' _Gilgamesh_ ' on it. "Maybe he could give me directions to Doctor Chulainn." Hakuno told herself. She did get recommended to talk to him after the hospital found out she was truly amnesiac. That there was little to no chance of her remembering anything about her past. A small piece of grief counseling for something she really didn't care about when she was more interested in finding a better job than the one she had before she hit her head.

Hakuno knocked on the door and entered it at the commanded " _Enter_ ," spoken in a voice used to telling people what to do.

"Hello, my name is Kishinami Hakuno and I am looking for a Doctor Chulainn. Do you know where he is? I was told to come to him for my situation." Hakuno told the rather young looking doctor with blond hair and interesting red eyes. She was slightly distracted with how they slit. It reminded her of a cat. 

The gaping was a little odd for the moment, but the recovery was admirable. "Your situation is that you never met me before. Now sit down and eat lunch with me." The man didn't seem to get that she was here for something else.

"I'm not married, so I don't think I need your help, Gilgamesh." Hakuno mentioned dryly. She was supposed to just have a few mandatory sessions with Chulainn and se was all cleared by the hospital. 

"And that is your problem. You aren't married to me." 


End file.
